


The Darkness That Surrounds Us

by Fairygirl34



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Mary and "Mary" are Madame red's kids here, Reincarnation, they are still vampires, will most likely follow Black Butler manga canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Mary and Maria were twins with a tragic history in their own world, yet when they are reincarnated, they can't help but want to wreck havoc upon this new world the only vampires in existence are themselves.Earl Ciel Phantomhive had always knew that his younger twin cousins were quite... odd. It doesn't help that he had saw them murdered in front of his very own eyes when he and his own twin were captured all those years ago. So why are they here, living and breathing? And do they have anything to do with the mysterious slaughter of people? Especially when the few witnesses they have keep saying it was "Bloody Mary" who did it?





	The Darkness That Surrounds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juniper_poplar_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_poplar_rose/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Sorry for any mistakes!

**Characters:**

(Left Side) ** Known Aliases: Bloody ** _(Real Name: Maria),_ younger twin, was always sickly as a human, took on his older brother's name     

  

(Right Side) **KA** :  **Mary,** older twin, sacrificed himself for Bloody and turned his brother into a vampire  

(Left side) **KA: Ciel,**  ** _deceased_  ** _ **but now**  _ _ **resurrected,** Firstborn and Rightful Heir to the Earldom_ 

 

(Right side)  **KA:**   **"Ciel" _(RN: Unknown),_** _current Earl, took over his older brother's name_

* * *

_Mary.....Mary..... Bloody Mary..._

_Quite Contrary.... How does your garden grow?...._

_With silver bells, ........ cockle shells, ..._

_And .... pretty maids all in a ...row_

* * *

**CRASH!**

_**"Hold on Ma'am!..."** _

_**"Quick the hospital!..."** _

_**"Immediate surgery!..."** _

_**"...husband didn't make it..."** _

_**"... surgery on you... babies .... make it..."** _

_**"...I'm sorry..."** _

* * *

Angelina cries softly in her private room. Her whole life had changed from that moment she and her husband had stepped inside that carriage. Her dear husband, dead. Dying instantly from the impact and no way to revive him. She hoped he didn't feel any pain, no matter how quick the impact was said to be.

And her babies...

Her precious babies...

She cries a little harder before gazing over to the bassinet on her left. Her miraculous babies that somehow managed to survive the surgery when they were only six and a half months inside her womb. She knew that most, if not all, babies would not have survived. Her babies were supposed to be dead, yet here they were, sleeping peacefully next to each other. Angelina was thankful that God had at least let her keep her precious treasures. She would have given up her wealth and life to make sure they had survived in any way possible.

They were so, so tiny, so fragile, she was almost afraid to touch them, but she had to.

Just as she reaches a hand out to touch them again - she has to make sure they keep breathing and don't leave her - when her sister and brother-in-law are let inside her room by a nurse.

"Oh Anne," her dear sister Rachel cries, quickly going to Angelina's bedside. "Oh my dear Sister."

Her beloved elder sister and the man she secretly loved hugged her and sat with her as they mourned the loss of her husband and the life changing events that were sure to impact Angelina from now on. When they finally let go, Rachel and Vincent both move quietly to the bassinet and coo over the newest additions to the family.

"Twins." Vincent chuckles. "The Manor is going to be quite busy with Anne's and our twins."

Rachel smiles, "That just means that it'll be full of children's laughter! I can't wait until they're bigger! Have you named them yet Anne?"

Angelina nods, a hesitant smile upon her pale face. "The one on the left, the oldest, will be Mary and the youngest, Maria."

"Oh?" Both Vincent and Rachel say. Angelina could tell that they were both shocked and curious about the name choices. Like they could talk, Angelina thought amused, after all, their own children had very unique names.

"What made you pick those names Anne?" Vincent asks, smiling softly at his nephews. He gently rubbed their heads, happy to see fluff of red hair upon their heads.

Angelina's smile is bittersweet. "I'm not entirely sure. They just seemed right, no other name seemed to fit. I'm sure their father would have approved too."

"May he rest in peace," Vincent says solemnly. "Though I'm sure he's looking out for you guys from Heaven."

"I hope so too." Angelina smiles tiredly.

Rachel smiles. "Mary and Maria. What lovely names." She bends over the bassinet and gives a quick kiss to their foreheads. "I'm sure they'll grow up strong Anne."

"I hope so," Angelina says hiccuping, a fresh wave of tears streaming down. "The doctors don't believe they'll survive the night or past a few days. They said I should prepare myself for the inevitable."

Rachel covers her mouth in shock, her own tears coming from the news. Vincent gazes down grimly. He can't even begin to fathom the emotion that Anne must be going through at the moment. Just thinking about if it had happened to his very own children, makes his heart ache in pain. However, he shakes those forbidden thoughts. He and Rachel need to support Anne. 

"Don't worry, we'll support all the way. Won't we dear?" Rachel says, looking between her sister and husband. 

Vincent smiles and nods in agreement. "Of course we will."

Angelina just cries and smiles at the love and support she is receiving.

A nurse comes to interrupt soon after. Rachel hugs Angelina tight before both her and Vincent leave. 

Angelina reaches out to her babies, her twins, her  _miracles._ She would love them with her entire being.

They just had to survive.

They had to.

* * *

**Five Years later**

Mary and Maria were the light of Angelina's life. With their bright red hair and red eyes, they were the spitting image of her with their father's face. She was glad at least some part of them had inherited something from their late father. Since her Moniker was Madame Red, Angelina couldn't help dress her sons in the vibrant red clothing she was famous for. The twins didn't seem to mind, in fact, they loved it.

They were her Red Roses.

The servants cooed over them constantly, and Angelina had no doubt that her children were spoiled rotten by her and the servants.

And yet, somehow fate decide that her youngest Maria would be born with a sickly constitution; born with Asthma, just like her beloved older sister and Ciel's younger twin brother.

This motivated Anne to get a medical degree and become a doctor. She never wanted to be helpless again like she had the first time Maria had had his first severe attack. She would be prepared, just losing even one of her boys, would throw her off the edge. Her boys had to survive no matter what, and she would do anything to make sure that happened.

"Your coat, M'Lady." The old butler says. "The carriage is ready for departure as well."

"Thank you, Barnaby." Angelina says. 

Angelina smiles in thought of her twins who had spent the night over at the Phantomhive Manor beforehand, so they could spend time with their cousins and not have to wait for the birthday party. Her darling nephews would turn ten today. Though, she was mostly glad to finally see Mary and Maria again. She missed her boys terribly. In fact, Angelina, doesn't think she got a wink of sleep, to busy worrying about her children so far away from her. She knew they were perfectly safe at the Phantomhive estate, but a mother couldn't help worry for her only children.

It was the first time they spent the night away without her present. She hopes they didn't have too much trouble sleeping away from her.

Angelina boarded the carriage, her gifts for her nephews secure upon the carriage.

The ride to the Phantomhive Manor was boring, and Angelina had seen the scenery to the point of not caring anymore, so to occupy her mind, she thought of what she would do when she finally saw Mary and Maria, her nephews, and their wide eyes upon the presents she had splurged on for them. 

The abrupt of the carriage shook her from her thoughts.

"What's going on out there?" Angelina asked as she looked out of the carriage. 

"Ma'am, over there! The Phantomhive Estate is on fire!" The driver yelled.

The red and orange blazing inferno was the only thing she saw, fear gripped her heart and squeezed it hard. "Hurry! We have to go! My children are over there!" Angelina yelled. 

She had to get there fast. Her babies, she needed to get to them. She couldn't lose them!

"Please God, please let them be alright. Please God," Angelina pleaded as the carriage sped to the Manor.

Upon reaching it, and before the carriage had come to a full stop, Angelina jumped out, anxious to make sure her children were alright. The entire Manor was aflame. Vincent's sister and her family stood to the side as the firefighters tried to put the fire out. However, she didn't see Rachel, Vincent, or the children. 

Her heart stopped.

She turned back to the burning Manor once again.

They couldn't still be inside, could they?

Just as she was going to go run inside - she had to get her children - Vincent's younger sister, Francis, grabbed her, keeping her from entering.

"NO! LET ME GO! MARY! MARIA! MY BABIES! I HAVE TO GET THEM! THEY CAN'T BE GONE!" Angelina screamed.

"It's no use Anne!" Francis said, holding a hysteric Anne tightly. 

Angelina cried and screamed for the loss of her sister, her brother-in-law, Ciel and his brother, but most of all, she cried for her own children. The only children she would ever have.

* * *

Angelina stood frozen and stiff in front of Rachel and Vincent's graves. Only them and the entire slaughtered staff's bodies were recovered from the scene. Neither set of twins had been found, which she didn't know if she was relieved for or not. 

Her children and nephews were missing, Rachel and Vincent were dead, and she was once again alone. Francis offered for her to stay with her and her family for the time being, but Angelina declined. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing Elizabeth and Edward running about happily when her own children were missing and probably dead.

Besides dealing with patients would keep her mind occupied from her tragic life.

* * *

It's been months since the disappearance of her children and nephews and everyday Angelina gazes longingly at the photo of her children upon her desk. She takes it wherever she goes, wanting to be close to Mary and Maria in anyway possible.

So the day she gets news that a young boy claiming to be her nephew Ciel is in the clinic, she rushes over and hopes with her entire being that Mary and Maria are with him as well. Her heart breaks once more when all she sees is Ciel and a tall man dressed in black and no one else. She cries and clings to Ciel, thanking God that he is okay, but inwardly wishing she was hugging her children instead.

When she asks about Mary, Maria, and Ciel's younger brother, all he states is that they were killed and he was the only survivor.

Angelina grips her fists together and puts on a brave face, even though she has no doubt that her heartbreak is clearly visible. She reiterates that she is at least glad that Ciel had survived the ordeal.

The last piece of her heart has broken into a million pieces, and Angelina knows that nothing and no one, not even time, would heal her broken heart. 

The news of the death of her children has struck her hard. There is no hope for anything anymore. Angelina will live the rest of her days alone and wishing she had seen her children grow up.

* * *

**Three Years later**

Angelina grips her pen tightly, though it was the only indication that she was upset with the prostitute seating across from her desk. How dare they! They had the ability to conceive and carry children, to love and hold, yet they threw the gift away because it was  _inconvenient._ Children were inconvenient for their business! Over and over, these prostitutes would come to her to abort the precious lives growing inside their wombs. 

Angelina would do anything for the ability to have children! Anything to get her boys back into her arms. Her only children she had once held into her arms, safe and sound, and yet, she was denied that gift. Denied by God, to see her boys grow up into men, denied to have more children, denied her life she always wanted!

A gift these women were careless and didn't deserve to have!

Angelina smiled politely at the prostitute and assigned her an appointment to come back for the procedure. 

The last of her sanity left as she gazed coldly at her scalpel. That women wanted to throw away the precious life growing inside her? Well, Angelina was willing to help her snuff her life out at any costs.

* * *

Angelina sits quietly in her office, staring at the last picture she had taken of Mary and Maria. Their smiling faces and matching clothes. She gently rubs a finger across their cheeks, wishing that she could feel them in real life on not imagine it from a  photograph. 

A noise outside her office has her look up. It was pretty late into the night. She had told the servants to head to bed first since she still had some work to do. Perhaps, it was Grell messing with something again? If he broke another priceless heirloom, there was going to be hell to pay for the shinigami.

The hallway was dark and eery, and Angelina had a sudden chill as if she wasn't alone. She scowled. Angelina hoped Grell wasn't waiting around the corner to scare her.

"Grell?" She called. "If you're trying to scare me, you'll be in for a world of pain."

Two sounds of giggles echoed through the hallway. Giggling? It couldn't be? No children even worked here. Maybe they sneaked in to try and raid the kitchen.

She turns the corner to where the sound of children's laughter is prominent. Angelina froze, eyes wide open at the scene in front of her. There right in front of her were Mary and Maria, dressed in rags, blood all over their persons, and dripping from their fingers.

"Oh my God." 

The two turn to her, smiles upon their childish faces. "Mama." They say

"Mary? Maria? Is it really you?" She asks in disbelief. 

Angelina shook her head a minute later. Her children were dead. 

"I'm just tired, that's all." Angelina concludes. "It's not Mary and Maria. Just my imagination."

The hallucinations giggle once again.

"Have you really forgotten us Mama? It's me, Mary!" The first one exclaims.

"And Maria!" The second one puts in.

"No. No. You're both dead! My babies are dead! Never to come back!" She argues. 

Angelina can't believe she's arguing with hallucinations. Perhaps she really needs to be committed. 

"We promise we're real Mama!" Maria says with a gentle gaze.

Even though they are figments of her imagination, Angelina can still tell her twins apart. 

"We'll show you we're real!" Mary says.

Suddenly, two hard bloodied bodies crash into her. Her hands go to their hair, their shoulders, their skin. Their skin is a bit chilled but their heart beats strongly under her palms. She drops to her knees and eyes the two them critically. Hope and desperation desperate upon her faces.

"Are you both really here? Alive? My Mary? Maria?" 

They nod.

Angelina cries and holds her children tight. It had been a little over three years since she last saw her children. "Why didn't you boys come sooner? Mama was sad without you and did some very bad things because of it."

The two little boys hug her back and say, "We're sorry for leaving you alone Mama. But we're back now. We won't ever leave you again."

"Yes," Angelina cries happily. "We'll be happy together forever."

* * *

Angelina drops the knife. She can't do it. she can't kill her beloved's son Ciel. She doesn't want to kill anymore. She's a doctor. Angelina is supposed to save lives, not take them away. All the hate and anger she felt towards those prostitutes disappears as she locks gazes with her nephew. 

"I can't do it. I can't do it." She chants. "I can't kill Ciel!"

Grell is not happy and demands she finish what she started. But Angelina can't allow anymore blood on her hands, especially Ciel's. It might not be too late to fix it. Her life is finally changing for the better. Her children had come back from the dead, Ciel was at least alive and well, and she was a recognized doctor. She can't throw that all away now for some petty vengeance. 

Angelina wants to change her Fate.

"Ciel, I'm sorry." Angelina says to her young nephew. She wants to tell him so many things, and she will, as soon as this is all over. "Ciel... I-"

But it's not meant to be. There's pain, numbness, then darkness. Just before she fades, the faces of her beloved Vincent, her sister Rachel, and then her children appear in her mind.

Her last thought,  _Mary.... Maria... Mama's sorry...for ...le..avin..g..._

Before it ends.

.

.

.

Mary and Maria sit perched upon a nearby rooftop, where neither their cousin Ciel, the demon butler, or the crazy Shinigami, can see them. They had watched the entire scene since Grell had first arrived to do their Mother's bidding. 

"Mama's dead now." Maria states. "Do you think she went to Heaven to be with Ichiro and Hydra?"

Mary just gazes down at the scene below them disinterestedly. "Our mother in this world was pitiful, but perhaps she'll end up at the same place as them." The sight of blood makes them both hungry but they'll just have to wait until everyone is gone. "I'll miss her though."

"Me too." Maria says. "Are we going to see Ciel soon?"

A growl from Maria's stomach interrupts before Mary can answer. 

"Hey, Mary. I'm hungry." 

Mary smirks and stands up. "Alright, let's go hunting. I'm sure there is someone tasty left in the vicinity. And don't worry Maria, we'll see Ciel soon enough."

They smile at each other before jumping and disappearing from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc. 
> 
> Honestly, the manga "Bloody Mary" is totally underrated and I just wanted to write something to contribute for my entertainment mostly. I hope I at least get a few comments, as it would make me really happy, but who knows if that'll happen.
> 
> Also do we know Main character "Ciel" real name yet? If so, please let me know, I used to be caught up with the Black Butler manga but I might be behind a few chapters.


End file.
